You Broke Me
by kisshuismylife
Summary: After Aoyama dumps her for being a Mew Mew, Ichigo finds Kisshu dead in Inohara Park.


**You Broke Me**

Ichigo was walking around Inohara Park aimlessly. Aoyama had dumped her after finding out she was Mew Ichigo, and her heart had shattered. _What do I do now? _she wondered. _I thought I loved Aoyama, but now I'm not so sure; how can I love someone who is that close-minded? I should have listened when people told me it wouldn't last._

Sighing, she headed for the huge sakura tree. As she was walking out of the forest surrounding it, her little pink robot, Masha, popped up, saying, "Alien! Alien!"

"Where, Masha?" Ichigo asked.

"This way!" Masha said, and floated over to the tree. Ichigo followed, but what she saw made her drop to her knees. Kisshu was lying on the ground, one of his own sais embedded in his chest. Ichigo fell to her knees next to him, shocked. She noticed a piece of paper in his hand, and picked it up. There were only three words on the paper: 'You broke me'. Ichigo still knew what that meant, however; it was her fault.

Gently taking the sai out of Kisshu's chest, Ichigo set it down, and looked at Kisshu's still face- then started sobbing.

_Even if I disliked him, I didn't want him DEAD! _she thought miserably. _I should have said yes from the start. This is all my fault! _

_**Meanwhile, at Café Mew Mew: **_Keiichiro was looking at the computers when Masha sent out a distress signal. He immediately ran upstairs, where the girls were doing preparation, and said urgently, "All of you go to Inohara Park; Masha just sent a distress signal from the location of the sakura tree."

Zakuro nodded, and she and the other Mews ran out.

_**Back with Ichigo: **__I don't deserve to live for doing this to Kisshu, _she thought sadly. She transformed and put her hand over the injury in Kisshu's chest, then poured all her power into him. As the last of her power left, she vaguely heard someone call her name, but then her power completely disappeared, and she collapsed.

The other Mews had reached the tree just in time to see Ichigo kneeling next to Kisshu, and then saw her start to glow. Zakuro called her name, but it was too late; the glow flashed, and the girls shaded their eyes. When the flash faded, they saw Ichigo collapsed next to Kisshu, her face dead white.

Kisshu was waking up, and he thought, disoriented, _I thought I killed myself…. What happened? _He opened his eyes, and turned his head, realizing that he felt kind of weak. Then he noticed Ichigo lying next to him, and his jaw dropped in shock. He carefully sat up, and then noticed the Mews looking at him. "What happened?" he asked them.

"We were going to ask you the same question," Zakuro said. "Keiichiro said Masha sent him a distress signal, and sent us to come see what happened. We came, and found Ichigo glowing. And then she collapsed. Did you do something to her?"

"No…." Kisshu said. "Up till about a minute ago, I thought I was dead. I killed myself because I couldn't take Ichigo hating me."

The Mews looked shocked, and then Lettuce said, "It looks like Ichigo gave her life for yours. The glow we saw was probably from her pouring all her power into you."

It was Kisshu's turn to be shocked, and he said, "I thought she hated me."

"Even if that's true, Ichigo is incapable of hating anyone enough to want them dead," Lettuce said. "She must have realized it was her fault you killed yourself, and decided to make amends."

"What do we do now?" Kisshu asked. "I don't want her to stay dead."

"We have lots of Mew Aqua," Zakuro said. "We can use some of it to bring her back. I suppose you want to come with us?"

"Yeah," Kisshu said. He got up- and ended up back on the ground, his head spinning. He looked up as Zakuro and Lettuce came over. Zakuro picked up Ichigo, and Lettuce put a hand on Kisshu's forehead.

"You've got a fever," she told him. "I think we should call Pai. Do you need me to do it?"

"Yeah…." Kisshu said. He watched Lettuce concentrate briefly, and then she said, "He'll be here soon."

Sure enough, Pai teleported in two minutes later, and asked, "What happened?"

"I killed myself, and Ichigo brought me back to life, but whatever it was she did didn't bring me back to full strength, and I'm not feeling so good," Kisshu said.

"And you say _I _have no common sense," Pai muttered. "Lie down and stay quiet."

Kisshu obeyed, and Pai put a hand on his chest, then started healing him. Ten minutes later, he took his hand away. Kisshu was asleep, and Pai picked him up. "I'm going to take Kisshu back to the ship; he needs to rest," he told the Mews. "Lettuce, call me when Ichigo wakes up, if you're using Mew Aqua."

"Will do," Lettuce said. To the other girls she said, "Come on, let's go back."

As Pai teleported back to the ship, the Mews started walking back to Café Mew Mew, Zakuro carrying Ichigo.

When they reached the Café, Ryou and Keiichiro were waiting. "What HAPPENED!?" Ryou asked.

"Ichigo gave up her life for Kisshu's after he killed himself," Zakuro said. "We need some of the Mew Aqua to revive her."

"I'll go get some," Keiichiro said. He walked off, and Ryou asked, "Why would Ichigo give up her life for an alien?"

"Most likely because it's her fault he committed suicide," Lettuce said. "And probably partially because she does have some feelings for him. Ichigo would never let anyone die if she could help it, which you would know if you paid attention to her real feelings."

"Her real feelings?" Ryou asked.

"I'm well aware that you think deep down she loves you," Lettuce said. "All she feels for you in reality is hatred. She doesn't want you dead, because she's not like that, but she absolutely despises you, and she'll never forgive you for what you've put her through."

"What are you talking about?" Ryou asked. "I treated you all the same."

"Yeah, like dirt," Mint said. "And you treated Ichigo far worse than the rest of us. We got the sense early on that you're only putting up with us because we can get you what you want. We're not human anymore, and therefore you believe we're no better than the aliens- except for the fact that we're on your side. And for your information, none of us are willing to kill the aliens. You just think we are, like you think Ichigo will someday love you. Neither of those things will happen- ever."

Keiichiro came back before Ryou could respond, and said, "I brought the Mew Aqua."

Lettuce went over and took it from him, then went over to Zakuro, who was holding Ichigo, and said, "Zakuro, put Ichigo down."

Zakuro obeyed, gently putting Ichigo down on the floor, and Lettuce knelt next to her, then pressed the Mew Aqua into Ichigo's body, directly over her heart. Rainbow-colored light rippled over Ichigo's body, and flashed. When the flash faded, Ichigo was breathing again. Lettuce asked softly, "Ichigo?"

Ichigo opened her eyes, then blinked. "Lettuce?" she asked. Then she looked alarmed, and sat up. "Where's Kisshu? Is he okay?" she asked.

"Pai took him back to their ship; he said Kisshu needs to rest, but that he'll be fine," Lettuce said. "I told Pai I'd call when you woke up." She concentrated briefly, and said, "He's on his way."

Sure enough, Pai teleported in two minutes later, and came over to Ichigo and Lettuce. "Ichigo, are you okay?" he asked.

"I think I'm fine," Ichigo said. "Is Kisshu okay?"

"He'll be fine with some rest," Pai said. "Do you want to go see him?"

"Yes," Ichigo said. She got up, and Pai took her shoulder, then teleported to Kisshu's room on the ship.

Kisshu had been sleeping, but the sound of teleportation woke him, and he looked over to see Ichigo and Pai standing in his room. To his surprise, Ichigo came over and asked softly, "Kisshu, how are you feeling?"

"I feel kind of shaky," Kisshu said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Ichigo said softly. "I'm really sorry, Kisshu."

"Do you love me?" Kisshu asked.

"Yes," Ichigo said. "I do love you." She gently smoothed his hair back, and smiled as he yawned. "Do you want me to stay?" she asked.

"Yeah…." Kisshu said sleepily. Ichigo took her shoes off, and climbed onto the bed with him. He sleepily watched as she settled down, and then she started stroking his hair gently. He fell back to sleep pretty quickly, and Ichigo smiled softly.

**Yes, it's too short. But I liked it, so I hope you do too.**


End file.
